Love, can conquer all
by SamandElla
Summary: Inuyasha loses Kagome's trust again, but through spending a night at her house.. he earns more then her trust.. InuyashaXKagome
1. Chapter 1

Darkluv: Yea Yea.. I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else…yea yea…whatever.

Warning: there is lemon in this fanfiction, so yea. Deals wit it and it's my first lemon! Oh, and for some knew people who don't really know about the show: Henyou means half demon, Inuyasha is the Henyou I refer to. Kitsune is a fox demon, shippo is the fox demon I refer to

Legend:

_Flashback _

**-Thought-**

"Talking"

---------------

"Stupid wench. " The dog-ears, silver haired pissed of henyou growled as he sat beside the well. Shippo sitting on his shoulder, yelling at him with swelled up eyes.

"You Idiot Inuyasha! How could you do that to her! Again!"

"Just bug off you runt!"

_Flashback_

_Kagome walked through the dense wood after leaving keada's hut when Inuyasha suddenly got up and ran out. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha?" She shouted out into the woods as she saw a light glow come from a distance, she followed. Her heart stopped as she came upon an open field. _

_Kikyo and Inuyasha were in a tight embrace, when Inuyasha spoke, in nearly a whisper.."Kikyo.. I..I.." "Shhh Inuyasha.. I know…I know.." kikyo interrupted him in mid-speech as she started to lean up.. filling the space between their lips for a second time._

_Kagome gasped, tears swelled in her eyes as she stood there. "Inuyasha…how could you.."_

Inuaysha's ears twitched as he broke the kiss looking over at Kagome in surprise. "Kago..me…" 

_Kagome raced off, heading towards the well and jumping in..going back to her own time.._

_Inuyasha ran from Kikyo and tried to catch up with her but couldn't catch her before she jumped in.. He stood by the well for a good while, then walked back to kikyo and looked at her with angered eyes, then he simply walked away, back to Keada's hut as Kikyo smirked evilly and vanished._

"_Where's Kagome?.." The little kitsune asked curiously as she dashed up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Yea, she went after you when you dashed out of here.. Shouldn't she be with you?" Miroku asked as he rose his head form a light nap, his hand already slowly making its way to the demon slayer's behind._

"_She went..Back to her time.." The ashamed henyou answered as he sat down cross-legged, his arms crossed as he bowed his head and went into deep thought.. **-I ..Shouldn't have let her kiss me again..- **Inuyasha fell into a deep slumber as shippo curled up next to kilala and Miroku and Sango fell asleep later on._

_End of flashback._

_------_

Darkluv: sorry, I have to get up the nerve to put up another chapter.. I'll put the next one up soon I promise.. I want at least 3 reviews thou okay? jus tto see if anyoine'sactually lreading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkluv: Well! I got my 3 reviews.. So yea. This isn't the lemony goodness yet though.. I'm making you people suffer. Muhahaha!..hahahaaaaaaaaahaa

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, getting up and throwing the young kitsune pup off of his shoulder as he grunted.

"Look, fine.. If you want me to bring her back, just say so you stupid runt." And with that Inuyasha leapt into the well, passing through the Time capsule and appearing in the well's shrine.

He walked to Kagome's window and jumped up, leaning on the windowsill as he saw her laying there, Kagome had cried herself to sleep. "Inu…yasha.. How could ... you … do it again." She muttered softly in her dreams, holding the pillow securely to her body.

Inuyasha felt ashamed, as he wanted to crawl into bed with the sleeping miko and comfort her. But he knew she'd slap him as he simply walked out of the room with a slight pout. Going downstairs to find the house empty as he looked around, going to the fridge and grabbing some pre-cooked ramen and going to the microwave and cooking it. Kagome's mother had shown him around their kitchen. He sat down, munching on the grub as he waiting for Kagome to awaken.. So he could explain to her what happened.

Hours later Kagome came down the steps into the Kitchen, rubbing her still teary eyes as she was only dressed in a baggy, white T-shirt with nothing underneath and it JUST covered her butt.

Inuyasha looked over to her, blushing deeply as she belt over to reach some juice in the fridge and her rump showed full to him. He looked at her wide-eyed, adoring the sight before him as he gulped lightly. Kagome heard this and turned around, nearly jumping as she saw the Hanyou staring at her naked ass as she glared at him.

"What are you doing here! Why aren't you.. with Kikyo.." She looked away, determined that he wasn't going to see her tears as Inuyasha got up, putting his ramen aside as he walked up to her, opening his arms and going to embrace her but before he could. "SIT!" Kagome screamed at him as he fell face first into the floor.. Grumbling and grunting as he pulled himself up.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I didn't kiss her back!" Kagome looked down at him with confused eyes as she bent down, being watchful to cover herself as she sat him again. "Don't lie to me Inuyasha! I know you enjoyed it!" Kagome let the tears in her eyes fall as Inuyasha grunted and pulled himself up again. "Look.. I didn't kiss her.. And even if I did.. I wasn't picturing her doing it! " Kagome looked at him with curiosity. "Then who were you thinking about Inuyasha!" ..Inuyasha immediately leaned up.. As Kagome's eyes widened as he came closer.. **-oh my god.. what is he doing..-**

* * *

Darkluv: MUHAHAHAHAA! Cliffy! I want10 reviews. Okay? XD and not just shit like "Here's A review!" Gimme stuff that you guys want to see! 


	3. Chapter 3

Darkluv: I have had a lot of complaints about my chapters being short.. I know of this, I have a short attention span so I ether finish it quickly, or not at all. Your choice really But I WILL try to make them a bit longer.. I'll make the lemon as LOONNGG as I can okay?

And Yes I know I spelled a few things wronge..I DON'T CARE.. It's MY FANFICTION if I wanna make a spelling mistake I will! If I wanted to spell blue R.E.D in my fanfic it would be right! XD those are my rules okay? But I do try to get all the spelling right though okay

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around the back of her head and pulled her towards him as he closed the gap between there lips for a second time I watch the Movies! as he blushed softly. Kagome's mind was racing as she went wide-eyed. Her face turning a deep crimson as she softly returned the kiss after closing her eyes. Inuyasha pulled about an inch away from her face.

"I was.. Thinking about you when I kissed back.. I imagined it was you again.." Inuyasha spoke softly.

"But.. don't you.. love Kikyo?.." Kagome's expression turned to sadness as she bowed her head..

Inuyasha growled as he pushed her to the floor, pinning her down.

"Don't..You EVER question my love for you Kagome. For its what I've always felt for you since when I woke up with you in my arm's form my 50 years of sleep!"

He smashed his lips with hers, as Kagome shed tears of joy as she pushed him back slightly.

"I.. love you too Inuyasha.."

She kissed Inuyasha as his hands slowly started to get curious as they started to slide down from her wrists, slowly making there way to her breasts but she stopped them.

"Inuyasha.. I'm.. not ready.. to do that yet.. you must understand that.."

Kagome gulped, hoping he wouldn't be mad at having to wait as he merely smiled.

"That's alright Kagome.. I understand perfectly.."

He got up, standing as he leaned down to pick her up and holding her in his arms, wanting too never let go.. Kagome pulled back as she went to the fridge, getting butter out as she layed it on the counter and got curnals out of the coboard. And poured them into the popcorn machine and started it up.

"Inuyasha, would you like to watch a video with me in my room? I have a TV in the closet I can pull out.. And you can try popcorn for the first time.."

Inuyasha looked at the machine in wonder, and then popcorn popped as he growled and moved between Kagome and the machine.

"Be careful Kagome! Theirs a demon in-" "Inuyasha calm down.. It's a popcorn machine.. It heats up dried corn to make fluffy popcorn.. You'll see.."

About 20 minutes later the popcorn was ready as Kagome poured the liquid butter onto it and started up the stairs. With Inuyasha trailing behind her like a small puppy as she threw pieces behind her back, Inuyasha of course catching them in his mouth as she lead him to her room. She got out her TV and set it up, putting in 'The Wedding Crashers' as she sat onto the bed, after turning the lights out.

Darkluv: yes, I'm purposly makign this chapter short for one good reason.. LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER! WAHO! I think a REALLY GOOD lemon..is worth at least 20 reviews? Cause I know I aeent gonan get that much..But if I do, I promise to put it up as soon as I get em.


	4. Chapter 4

Auther's note:

Sorry everyone for no updates in the past few days, but I just don't have much tiem on the computer anymore.. I promise that I will have the LEMON up soo okay? And I'll make it as LOOOOONNNNGGG as possible for those annoying people who are continuasly bugging em about the shortness.. I have a short attention span you must know. So If I write a short one, it'l be better.. its ether I write a short one, or none at all okay?

I need more reviews.. please?.. there all crap.. most of me say REVIEW of FINISH NOW.

Love, Darkluv


	5. Chapter 5

Auther's Note 2

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAITING GUYS! I had to get a new computer and I had to re-write the ENTIRE LEMON! TT It smy longest chapter yet, so jsu tgimme a nother day to get it up okay? I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP before the end of next week okay?.. I PROMISE.. I jsut one or two more review's jsu tto know you guys are still there.


End file.
